Nightmares are a Good Thing?
by hellowmellowyellow44
Summary: Annabeth wakes up from a nightmare and Percy comforts her. Normal right? Wrong. There's a small twist. Who will Annabeth get closer to? And what's this I hear about a secret hideout in the ocean? Why am I asking you these questions? T cuz I'm paranoid :P
1. Nightmares are a Good Thing

**AN: Hello people of Fanfiction!** **I have read a lot of stories about one of the characters getting nightmares and another character comforting them. But, I wanted to do something a little different and this popped into my head! I wasn't originally going to write this but I knew that it would start to bother me if I didn't so here it is. This is my first story so sorry if it sucks. Reviews would be great, flames will be ignored. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:****I'm a 12 year old girl, Rick Riordan is a 47 year old man. 'nuff said.**

* * *

><p>Nobody's POV<p>

"NO!" Percy sat up straight in his bunk, a cold sweat covering his body.

He had just had another nightmare. Annabeth was being killed in gruesome, horrible ways and he was being forced to watch. Unable to move or speak.

He had been having nightmares like this every night for a couple of weeks now. Most of them had to do with the prophecy or Annabeth. They had been going out for a year now and both were almost seventeen.

Percy looked at the clock. 1:30 a.m.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after this so he got up and took a shower so the water would calm him down.

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I bolted up straight in my bed, my breathing heaving and uneven, and tears streaming down my face. One thing I hate about being a demigod, the nightmares, like the one I just had. It was horrible, I had been reliving the time when Ethan Nakamura **(spelling?) **almost hit Percy's mortal spot. Except this time, I wasn't able to save him.

I know it was stupid of me but I wanted to go see if Percy was ok. After looking at the clock and wiping my tears, I tried to talk myself out of it, but I could tell that I wasn't going to be able to sleep if I didn't. All I'll do is just walk to his cabin, look inside, walk back, and go to sleep.

I put on my shoes and invisibility cap and set out, careful to avoid all the creaky floorboards and steps. The weather was nice and I let my feet carry me from memory to Cabin 3. While walking I realized that he might have locked the door and I wouldn't be able to look inside anyway. Cursing myself for not thinking of that, I carefully tried turning the doorknob. The door slowly opened and I cringed at the creak of the hinges. I carefully peered in to see if he was still asleep but it was dark and I couldn't see.

Slowly I walked in and as my eyes adjusted to the light I saw the truth. He wasn't there.

I panicked, thinking of ways that he could have gotten hurt or killed. The images going through my head didn't really help me calm down and I felt fresh tears spring up in my eyes. I sat down on his bed and started sobbing, cursing myself for being so vulnerable.

All of a sudden, I heard his voice.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

I jumped up and tackled him with a hug, crying into his shoulder. He started whispering comforting words in my ear and led me to his bed so that I was sitting in his lap.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" he asked.

I was still crying so it was hard to speak, but I managed to choke out, "I-I had a-a nightmare, and- and it g-got me w-worried so I came to ch-check on you but w-when I came in you w-weren't here and I p-panicked."

He wiped my tears and pulled me closer. "Don't worry Annabeth I'm fine, I'm here." He hesitated then asked. "What happened in your nightmare?"

"Y-you g-got stabbed i-in your mortal s-spot by E-Ethan and I-I wasn't able to s-save you this t-time."

"Annabeth you know that didn't happen." he whispered.

"But what if it does one day?"

"It won't."

"How do you know?"

"I don't" he admitted. "But I do know that I'm going to be careful, and that we always got each others back."

I nodded, still not fully reassured. But I soon (almost) forgot about it when Percy surprised me with his question.

"Annabeth, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Can I take you somewhere?"

Okay, now I'm really confused. "Where would we go at...2 AM?"

"Just trust me. Oh um, you're going to have to change into a swimsuit. Meet me at the beach."

"Wait, Percy where are you taking me? Why do I have to wear a swimsuit!" I tried to ask but he was already out the door.

Rolling my eyes I stepped out of the cabin and headed to Cabin 6

* * *

><p>I slowly opened the door to a symphony of snores. Creeping siliently to the my trunk, I noticed that one of the new younger campers was breathing strangely. Looking closer I was able to tell that she was faking being asleep. I went over and softly put my hand on her shoulder.<p>

She jumped up and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Now that she was sitting up I could tell who it was. Heather. A couple days ago Percy and I rescued a seven year old girl from an alleyway. She was a runaway like me, but she seemed to be distancing herself away from everyone. This could be my chance to get closer to her. ***

"You should be asleep. What's wrong Heather?" I whispered. She looked at my warily.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." I encouraged. She still hesitated. I looked at the clock, I didn't want to be late for Percy but Heather needed my help. Looking at the clock one more time, I sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Heather, did you know that I ran away when I was your age too?"

She looked at me in slight surprise and shook her head no.

"Well I did, and I acted like you too. I would only really talk to one person, and the only reason I talked to him was because he was with me when I ran away." I sighed, thinking about the horrible first weeks here.

"What changed that?" Heather asked.

"You see the guy on that bunk over there?" I said while pointing at Malcolm. She nodded.

"That's Malcolm right?"

"Right. Well, one night, I had a really really bad nightmare and I woke up crying. His bunk is right next to mine, so he heard me and he tried to comfort me. I didn't want to trust him, but it kept happening and he kept comforting me and I eventually did. After that, he and my old friend convinced me to try being friends with more people and that's what happened."

She hesitated and I could tell something was on her mind.

"What's on your mind Heather?"

She looked at my warily and I sighed, remembering how similar my actions were at her age.

"Heather you know you can trust me. If you don't want to talk to me, I can take you to Percy." Percy was pretty much the only person she was relatively comfortable being with.

I was about to give up when she started talking. What she said surprised me even more.

"What if no one wants to be with me. Everyone's older and they already have friends."

I sat there in shock. I was expecting a lot of responses but that was definitely not one that I thought I'd hear. From what I'd seen and heard from Heather so far I'd figured she would be more like me. Guess not. That's actually a good thing. I wouldn't want her to be betrayed like I was.

Then I remembered that she was waiting for my response.

"Heather, don't be silly. After everyone saw you they were adoring over you." She blushed. "Plus, Percy and I are always going to be there for you. If you'd only talk to people then you'd see how nice almost everyone is. It's not like I'm asking you to spill all your deepest secrets and emotions to every person you see."

She laughed slightly, then suddenly hugged me. I hugged her back tightly and stroked her hair. She let go after a while and lied back down on her bed. Taking a slight risk, I lightly kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep now. Tomorrow you, me, and Percy will go out and just hang out. Okay?" I told her.

She nodded and turned over, her eyes already closing.

I looked at the clock. 2:54. Shit, it's been an hour! I quickly grabbed the first swim suit I could find from my trunk and quickly changed. I ran out the door and hoped Percy hasn't completely freaked out.

* * *

><p>I ran over to the beach as fast as I could. Percy was pacing back and forth on the shore, muttering to himself.<p>

"Percy!" I called out. He whipped around and tackled me with a hug.

"I was worried. Where were you?" he asked

"I know I'm late. I'm sorry. Heather woke up from a nightmare and I had to comfort her. Oh and while we're on that topic; tomorrow you, Heather, and I are going to hang out together."

"Oh, is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah she's fine. So what is this place that you want to take me to?" I asked.

He shot me a lopsided grin and said, "You're just going to have to wait and see. Follow me."

He held out his hand and I rolled my eyes. I took his hand and walked with him into the ocean until we were shoulder deep. He stopped and turned towards me.

"Hold on to my neck, we're going to go really far out." Percy said.

Reluctantly I wrapped my arms around his neck. We went a little farther out and submerged completely. He made a small air bubble around my mouth so that I could breath and somehow manipulated the currents to shoot us through the water.

After a while, we slowed down and we broke the surface. I looked around for the shore of camp and was alarmed at how far away we were. The shore was barely visible.

Looking around some more, I saw that we were surrounded by small black cliffs jutting out from the water. They were smooth and shiny, with a bumpy shape. Large waves crashed over them, spraying us.

I realized my mouth had fallen open in surprise and quickly shut it.

"Percy, when did you find these?" I asked

"I get a lot of nightmares so I always go in the ocean to calm me down and well...I look around and I find some pretty interesting things. You'd be shocked at some of the places that I've found in the forest on nights like this." He replied.

When I didn't reply he pulled my closer and said, "Come on. I still haven't taken you where I wanted to."

He pulled me along towards one of the slightly larger cliffs. As we got closer I saw a small hole in the side. Percy guided me to the hole.

"Stay here. I need to make sure you can get in there safely." He said. I nodded and he swam off.

After a couple seconds, he reappeared.

"You're going to have to hold your breath for a couple seconds but we can get through. Come on."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the hole. I held my breath and let him guide me. When we resurfaced I gasped at what I saw.

There was a dim, blue glow around all the walls. There was no roof to the cave so we were able to see all the stars perfectly. Some water from the waves fell over through the roof, creating a small, intermittent waterfall. The water was got more shallow as it got closer to the walls, a small sand shore was able to be seen.

"This is...amazing!" I exclaimed.

Percy smiled at me and took my hand, leading me closer to the small shore. He leaned up against the wall and pulled me towards him. I sat back and kissed his cheek before snuggling into his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

We sat there in silence. Both of us content with just being in each others arms. Yet, no matter how much I loved it when we were like this, my ADHD made me very bored, very fast.

"Hey Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This."

I jumped up out of his arms and quickly splashed him in the face.

He stared at me shocked, still completely dry. Oops, that probably wasn't the best idea.

He smiled. "You're gonna regret doing that."

He sent a massive wave straight into my face. We continued splashing each other for a long time. Percy obviously won but we both still had fun. Now we were just lying down next to each other on the shore; staring at the stars.

I relived the things that had happened to me since I had woken up. I got closer to Heather, who had just woken up from a nightmare, just had a ton of fun at this new apparent secret hideout Percy had found because of his frequent nightmares, and I can't even remember what my nightmare was about. Maybe, just maybe, nightmares could be a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again peoples! I think I might write another chapter just for the hell of it. I'll write another one if I get a review for it. Anyway, I would love some cc since this is my first story. I personally don't like how it turned out. When I was writing it, I sort of started doing random things that I hadn't planned.  
><strong>

*****I'm planning on writing a story on how they found Heather but I'm not sure yet. **


	2. Athena vs Posiedon

**A/N: Chapter 2! Yay! It still feels weird seeing my story on the actual site. Super sorry for how long it took to update, I had a ton of schoolwork, I've become obsessed with the anime Code Geass, and I'm a procrastinator...  
><strong>

** Anyway, this chapter is pretty much just about the next day and what happens. I have no idea what I'm going to write soooo, this should be interesting...**

**Special thanks to vanessaod and my-best-friend-is-a-lamp for ****reviewing.****  
><strong>

**And if anyone was wondering, this is set after TLO and HoO never happened.  
><strong>

**Also, thanks to all the people who added this story to their favorites or story alerts, it really made my day to see that my first story got such a good response. Any constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated or pretty much any reviews accept for flames, which will be ignored. **

**Ok, now I'm just gonna shut up and start writing. This is still in Annabeth's POV.**

* * *

><p>I woke up on a harder bed than I was used to. As I snuggled closer to my pillow, I realized it was different to. And it was really long, longer than me. Then I felt it rising and falling.<p>

Wait. Pillows don't move, and they definitely don't breath. My eyes shot open to see Percy staring down at me.

"Good morning Wisegirl." he said groggily.

Last nights events slowly started coming back to me. I smiled.

"Good morning to you too Seaweed Brain." I said.

We both were silent, just staring at the sky. Then without saying a word, we both got up at the same time and slowly stepped back in the water.

Once we were out of the cave, I just held on to Percy and let him take us all the way to the shore.

He carried me back to my cabin, kissed my cheek and said, "See you later. Love you." before walking away. I stared at his retreating form until he got to his cabin. He turned towards me and smiled at me, waving. I did the same back and entered my cabin.

\\\\ /  
> \\\\

I slowly sneaked in, trying not to wake anyone up. We had woken up fairly early and it was only 6:30, and it was a Saturday which meant pretty much no one would be awake.

Sadly, I'm not that lucky and I was confronted by non other than Malcolm. Malcolm was probably the only person in the Athena cabin other than Heather and me to approve of Percy. They had actually gotten surprisingly close the past year. Yet, that doesn't mean that he liked our relationship.

"Malcolm...What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question. But, I'm more curious as to why you weren't here this morning."

"Yeah, about that. It's probably not what you think." I said.

"So you weren't with the Kelp Head I just saw walking with you?" He asked.

"Well, yes, I was, but we weren't doing anything bad." I said

"Then what were you doing exactly?"He inquired annoyingly.

I sighed. "Okay, last night I had a nightmare and I went to Percy for comfort, and then he told me he wanted to take me somewhere so I came back here to change into a swimsuit, but Heather woke up so I had to comfort her; and by the way, Percy and I are hanging out with her today; then I changed and went down to the beach, where Percy took me to these secret underwater caves he found and we spent the night there just talking and splashing each other, and we fell asleep while looking at the stars. We didn't do anything I swear."

I said the whole thing as fast as I could, barely stopping for a breath. Malcolm stared at me, trying to comprehend everything I just said.

He must have sorted it out because he then promptly said, "Wow. Okay, I'll believe you this time, but if this happens again it would be helpful to leave a note so that you're half-brother doesn't have to freak out."

I frowned. "Sorry."

"So, why _are _you up this early?"

"You're alarm went off and it woke me up. You must've forgotten to turn it off yesterday." Malcolm said.

"Oops... I'm gonna go change."

After that we just stood there in an awkward silence. There was still an hour before breakfast. Then I remembered something.

"Malcolm, don't we have to get ready for cabin inspections?" I asked.

Instead of answering, he jumped up (he had recently sat down on his bed) and started cleaning everything up. When there was half-an-hour left I woke everyone up so that they could fix up their beds and get ready for breakfast.

Before I knew it, the conch rang, signaling breakfast was ready. I lead my cabin out into the mess hall with Heather right by my side.

As I ate, Heather started asking me questions about where we were going and what we were going to do. I hadn't seen her like this since...well ever.

There was a slight gleam in her eye from excitement, her smile stretched widely across her face and I noticed that she had one dimple on her right cheek but not the other. And now that her shoulders weren't slumped over, I was finally able to see her actual height.

As soon as Percy, Heather and I all finished our breakfast, I went up to Chiron to ask him if we could be excused from today's activities.

"Hey Chiron, I was wondering if, maybe, possibly Percy, Heather and I could be excused from today's camp activities?"

"And what are you all planning to do?" He asked.

Before I could respond Heather said, "We're going to go swimming and playing and we're going to have tons of fun! Right Annabeth? Percy? You promised."

I exchanged a couple pleading glances with Chiron, but I think it was really the hopeful look on Heather's face that made him finally cave.

"Alright, you can be excused from today's activities, but just this once okay?"

We all nodded and headed off towards the canoe lake.

\\\\ /  
> \\\\

Percy's POV **(this might suck)**

We were all sitting in a canoe I had gotten. Annabeth was goofing around with Heather as I rowed us to the center of the lake.

"Now Heather, if Travis and Connor ever come up to you and offer advice. Never listen to them until either Chiron, Percy, or I approve." Annabeth said.

"But why? They seem nice." Heather asked.

I stopped rowing and responded, "They may seem nice, but they are the biggest trouble makers in the camp. One day they're all nice and fun, but the next thing you know you'll be covered from head to toe in peanut butter and seaweed."

Both girls stared at me like I was insane.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I said **(if you do want to know, review and tell me so!)**

Then, it seemed Annabeth thought of something.

"Wait, why are we in the canoe lake, I thought we were going to the beach?"

_Oops. _I thought.

"Well, come one, the canoe lake can be fun. There's lots we can do-"

"Yes because being trapped in a boat in the middle of the lake gives us a lot of options Percy." Annabeth interrupted.

I was about to respond, when I remembered Heather was here and looked down to see that she was looking back and forth between me and Annabeth like she was following a tennis match. She looked like she was about to laugh, so I decided to humor her.

I looked her straight in the eyes and started saying as seriously as I could, "Heather, don't laugh. Don't laugh!"

She started biting her tongue so she wouldn't laugh.

"I said don't laugh! Heather! Stop laughing! Bad kid! Don't laugh! Heather I swear if you keep laughing!"

By that time Heather and Annabeth were both laughing so hard that they were starting to cry.

I was about to continue but I found myself incapable of opening my mouth without laughter coming out.

What I didn't know is that while we were all laughing, Annabeth had formulated a plan to make Heather and herself laugh ten times more (if that's even possible).

Next thing I knew, Annabeth had pushed me off the boat and I had fallen in the lake. Now you wouldn't think that would bother me since I couldn't get wet, but I could still feel the temperature of the water. And for some reason, it was freezing!

Luckily for me though Annabeth had, for once, overlooked something. Using my powers I heated the temperature of the water and with one swift wave, pushed Heather and Annabeth right into the water with me.

The looks on their faces when they surfaced were too much for me, and I promptly burst out laughing. Then they started splashing and yelling at me, so for their sake I decided to play along and willed myself to get wet. Without using my powers, I splashed back.

I'll admit that playing this way was pretty fun... but not as fun as being able to show off my epic water powers.

Then they started playing unfair, and I got a taste of my own medicine.

"Heather! Swim next to me! We must defeat the massive ego of the Prince of the Ocean! Join me and we shall splash him together!" Annabeth yelled.

I laughed at how serious she was taking this. Just like Annabeth to turn a small splash into a full fledged water war. I guess that's just one of the things I lo-

My train of thought was disturbed by the sudden onslaught of doubled wave power.

"NO FAIR!" I yelled. "We're unevenly matched!"

"Says the person who can lift millions of gallons of water with a flick of his wrist!"

I was surprised to find it was Heather who spoke this time. When did her grammar get better than mine? Probably Annabeth's doing.

My thoughts were interrupted once again by the unrelenting water obscuring my vision.

_That's it. _I thought. _If they don't want to play fair then I sure as hell won't. _

And with that final thought, I used my powers to harden the water in the shape of a shield. Lifting it to shield myself, I summoned a huge wave that left Annabeth and Heather completely shell-shocked.

As they regained their senses I put my hand out.

"Truce?" I asked.

They nodded and we shook hands.

\\\\ /  
> \\\\

Annabeth's POV

"Come on, Annabeth. The water's fine!" Percy said.

"No thanks! I'm good!" I yelled back.

He was standing waist high in the ocean. Waves splashing against his bare back. After our little war in the canoe lake, we changed into our swimsuits and met up at the beach. Percy had promised Heather that he would teach her how to surf. Yes, Percy had finally taken Nico's question into consideration and was hooked onto the sport instantly.

I watched from the shore as Percy made the waves smaller for Heather as she first started to ride with the waves.

Half an hour later, they were both riding big waves, Percy showing off with some tricks and Heather laughing at him every time he fell. Percy really was a good teacher.

After a couple more minutes, I guess they got bored because they came up on shore and sat next to me.

"Hey Annabeth! Percy said that he was going to let me play with some dolphins and hippocampi! Aren't hippocampi half horse and half fish? How is that possible? Are they the size of fish or horses?"

Maybe we shouldn't have given her all that candy before we started surfing...

"Whoa Heather, calm down." I laughed.

"Not until you come in the water with me!" She yelled back.

"Yeah, come on Annabeth. You get a day off of any thinking and work and you're choosing to sit on the sand and read instead of playing with us in the water. That's just pathetic." Percy said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

\\\\ /  
> \\\\

"Well Perce. Where are the dolphins and hippocampi?"

We stood waist high in the surf. I was holding Heather on my arm and we were watching the waves waiting for the sea creatures Percy had promised.

"I don't know. Normally when I ask them to come they get here in a couple seconds." Percy looked confused. Then, out of nowhere, a huge dolphin popped up and knocked Percy over when it jumped.

Heather and I burst into laughter at Percy's expression when he resurfaced.

"Striker!" He yelled.

The dolphin came up and nuzzled closer to Percy.

"Annabeth, Heather, meet Striker. I think you can figure out why he's named that." Percy said.

Then three more dolphins popped up next to Striker. Percy told us that their names were Crusader, Striker, (the guys) Calusa, and Squeeks (the girls). Crusader had some scars over his body and barely made noise. Percy expained that he had found him trapped in an abandoned fisherman's net and had befriended Crusader and Striker afterwards. Calusa's skin had been calloused and rough, she had been abandoned by her pod for reasons unknown and was in many fights before Percy found her and provided her with a safe place to live. Actually in one of the other caves that we were in last night. Squeeks, well she was just fun to play with apparently.

Next, Rainbow popped up with another hippocampi named Gizmo. Heather went insane and spent the entire time riding on the backs of every single one of them. It made me really happy to see her like this. She was smiling and laughing and just having a good time. Percy and I played along, but mostly we just watched, content with just having Heather in a good mood.

The rest of the day was amazing too. We got Travis and Conner to steal us some candy and chocolate and got major sugar rushes. Then we rode some Pegasi, during which Percy must have said something to piss Blackjack off because he randomly took off full speed and flew really, _really_ high up just to shake Percy off and watch him fall straight into the ocean. Everyone at camp had stopped to watch Percy get up and yell at Blackjack about not getting sugar cubes for a month, so-of course-after we landed, I fed him two handfuls of sugar cubes. Which, in turn, earned me a glare from Percy.

After that, we sat at the beach watching the sunset. It was perfect. But, of course, Percy had to find a way to make me hate him at the end of the day.

Right before dinner, we were all sitting back near the canoe lake. We were talking about our favorite things and I was telling Heather some funny stories about Percy during our quests. Before I knew it, we had all run out things to say and were just lying down, staring at the stars.

Then Percy, the biggest Seaweed Brain on the planet, just had to say:

"Um...Annabeth?"

"Yes." I said, keeping my eyes on the stars.

"There's a spider in your hair."

I jumped up and screamed. Then Percy yelled:

"Oh! Now it's on Heather!" Which then caused Heather to jump up and scream herself.

Then Percy burst into laughter and I realised what he'd done.

"Percy!" Heather and I yelled. His laughter soon died as he saw that two daughters of Athena were now glaring at him. And for once, he did the smart thing.

He ran. Fast.

But, not fast enough. Heather and I caught up to him pretty quickly and I took out my knife, prepared to fight. I swung, narrowly missing his head. I wasn't worried about hurting him because of his Curse of Achilles, but I did want to scare him. He yelped and ran away. He sprinted towards the water and dove in.

Heather and I sat down on the dock and waited for half an hour for Percy to come up. When the conch rang and he still hadn't shown up, we left him and went to eat.

He showed up halfway through dinner with a white flag of truce above his head. Heather and I started laughing and everyone stared at us either with confusion or thinking that we were insane. I didn't care.

That night, Percy had said goodnight and gone off to his cabin. I made Heather promise me that she would wake me up if she had another nightmare or if she couldn't sleep then we both went to our seperate beds. I stared at the ceiling for awhile before I fell asleep.

_Finally,_ I thought, _we can finally relax._

I didn't know how wrong I was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, okay, maybe HoO does happen. Wow that took an amazingly long time to upload. I am a horrible procrastinator and I'm proud! Reviewers get virtual marshmallows, flames will be used to roast said marshmallows **


	3. Authors Note please read

**Hey, yeah sorry this is just an author's note. But please read it, or not, your choice. If anyone wants to see a picture that resembles the inside of Percy and Annabeth's secret hideout then they can go on my profile and I will have a link somewhere there. I want to again thank everyone who reviewed:**

vanessaod, my-best-friend-is-a-lamp, Kiransomers, lyokofangirl1999, Me And My Luck, Bluestar4ever,and paercabethfan4ever

**Me And My Luck: Haha, cool. Actually I've never done what I wrote in real life, but one of my friends had told me about it so I did it.**

**Bluestar4ever: Yeah I know, I just like writing Nobody's POV for some reason. Haha, I'm weird like that :)**

**Anyway, just wanted to say that I'm not going to keep writing for this story. I know it kind of left off with a cliff hanger, but I was just referring to what would happen in the Heroes of Olympus series, with Percy disappearing and all that. But, if someone were to review with a good idea as to what I could do, I might continue it, but otherwise I don't think I'm going to. So sorry about that, but I am hoping to soon start two or three stories. One about how they found Heather, one about how Percy got covered with peanut butter and seaweed, and the third one I'm not going to say because I haven't seen it before and I don't want the idea to get stolen. **

**So yeah. Look forward to those. **

**bye...  
><strong>


End file.
